1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus and method for gravitationally separating oil and water. The invention has particular use in clarifying run-off or drainage water so as to avoid pollution in streams, lakes or the like. The term "oil-water" as used herein is intended to cover a wide range of immiscible liquids and possibly light weight solids. In general, the invention is applicable to the separation of immiscible liquids of different specific gravities and which are therefore susceptible to gravity separation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many devices have been proposed for gravitationally separating oil and other lightweight materials from run-off or drainage water to avoid pollution of streams lakes or the like. Such apparatuses are often installed underground and are adapted for handling oil-water run-off from rain or hose downs at gasoline service stations, truck stops, parking lots, shopping mall areas, roadways, bus garages, petroleum plants and the like. Such known apparatuses have not been completely satisfactory, mainly due to the difficulties associated with maintenance of the apparatus and/or the ability of the apparatus to adequately separate the immiscible liquids while still maintaining a relatively compact size. Actually, such known apparatuses often perform an adequate separation function when working on a batch basis, however, the same apparatuses have not been satisfactory for continuous flow processing at a rate commensurate with the amount of run-off flow generally developed for separation.